Cat and Mouse
by SouthofNowherefanatic
Summary: Spencer has no friends. She is basically a loner. Ashley likes Spencer for some strange reason, but Spencer wants nothing to do with Ashley.'The Girl' but I thought this title might fit better. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the South of Nowhere character.

**A/N:** **Okay, this is my first Spencer and Ashley story. I'm not too sure if this is really even any good, but let me know if you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER1

I sit alone. I sit watching everyone enjoying their lunch period, talking and laughing. Looking down at my almost full tray, I pick up the obscure shaped cookie. Groaning in disgust as the cookie makes a cracking sound when I break it in half. I sigh lightly, dropping the two halves on the tray. Pushing the tray away from me, folding my arms on top of the table resting my chin on my arms. I close my eyes tuning out the buzz of chatter all around me. Hearing the sound of someone plopping down in the seat opposite me I open my eyes, and to no surprise there she is. Sitting in front of me with a smile on her face, apple juice box in one hand, the other resting on the table. Rolling my eyes, I turn my head to face away from her. She giggles at this.

I tap my foot to the beat of "bruises" by Chairlift. I turn my head slightly to see her bend over reaching for something. As she begins to sit back up I quickly turn my head. She taps the table a couple times to get my attention. Ignoring her best I could I continue my foot tapping, still facing away from her.

"Spencer." She says quietly. I ignore her. _Maybe if I just don't talk she will leave. _

"Spencer." She says again more urgently. Again I ignore her. _Just stick to the plan Spencer. _

"Spencer..?" She says more desperately this time. I sigh, lifting my head up facing her. _So much for sticking to the plan._

She smiles, having finally gotten my attention. She sits a black Ipod in front of me. I look first at the Ipod sitting in front of me, then back to her. I give her a questioning look, arching a brow. She giggles.

"Not that the foot tapping isn't of uncanny resemblance to the actual beat of the song it still sounds good with lyrics." She says with a smile, taking a sip of the apple juice. Looking back at the Ipod I pick it up carefully, and slide it into my hoodie pocket. She smiles widely at me taking another sip from the juice box. I mumble a soft 'thank you', looking down. She nods.

"Now, that there is my beloved music box. Got all my favorite songs on it. Some maybe you might like." She says slowly.

"I don't let anyone use it _ever_." She says, emphasizing the 'ever'. After another sip she adds. "But for you I'll make an exception, `cause I know you wont break it." With a wink and smile she gets up, slinging her black backpack over her shoulder, walking away back to her friends.

I watch her sit down at her table. She is greeted with "hey" and "sup" from the numerous people at the table, and a hug from one boy.

Everyday it's the same. She'll come in; sit with me. Sometimes she'll talk. Other times she just sits there with her apple juice. She knows I wont talk to her. She knows I'm not going to engage her in any conversation. Even knowing this she still comes. She still sits with me for some reason. Sometimes for all of lunch, other times she stays for a bit before going to her friends.

I take out the Ipod, looking at it. A set of headphones wrapped around it. I look back at her to see her laughing along with a few other people at the table as the boy beside her animatedly explained something to them, gesturing widely with his hands. She looks around the crowded cafeteria, her eyes meeting mine. I look away, grabbing my bag and leaving the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, here is chapter two. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I dont know own any of the South of Nowhere charachters or South of Nowhere.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Throwing my bag on the floor I collapse onto my bed, burying my head in my pillows. Today had to be my worst day in a long time.

**_Flashback_**

_After leaving the cafeteria I head to my fourth period class. When I get into the classroom I notice no one else is there yet. Looking at the clock I see that I am early. The teacher looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at me. I return a half smile and sit in the back row at the desk closest to the window. The teacher looks up from his book at to the clock. After that he sighs and sits his book down, leaving the room. _

_I shrug my shoulders and take the Ipod out of my hoodie pocket, putting the headphones in my ears. During lunch I was surprised to find that Ashley had my favorite song, "Little respect" by Erasure. I look at the clock once more and pull out my math notebook to finish up my homework. _

_As I'm working I faintly hear the sound of the door opening and closing. I pay not attention to it until I see shoes stop in front of me, a shadow covering my desk. I take out the headphones and look up to see King High's top basketball player, Aiden Dennison starring at me deviously. He backs up a little and I stand up._

"_Well, if it isn't the school freak." He says as he takes a step closer. _

"_What got nothing to say? Of course you don't. You know people may begin to question your sanity if you continue this little mute game." He says with a laugh, taking another step closer. He is right in front of me now. _

_He runs his finger along my collarbone, down my arm. With a grin he brings his face close to mine, whispering in my ear. _

"_You know they say it's always the __quiet_ _ones who are the biggest freaks in bed." He says. "I bet I could make you scream." He finishes._

_I push him forcefully away from me, making him almost fall over a desk. He balances himself then launches toward me aiming a fist at me. He hits me hard in the stomach._

"_Guess the little freak can't-" That's all he is able to get out before I tackle him to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face. I hear a few gasps come from the front of the room. A crowd has built up. _

_His face is a bloody mess, but I keep going. I don't stop`till I feel myself being pulled away from him. He takes this chance and crawls away from me, holding his face. I struggle against the person before finally calming down enough to be let go. _

"_Get out of my classroom!" My teacher yells dropping me, and giving me a push toward the door. I walk back to my desk grabbing my things and the Ipod. I pass by everyone in the classroom. They all send me glares. I stop as I see Ashley. She looks at me with confusion and sympathy. I turn my head. I don't need her sympathy. With that I leave the classroom and the school. _

_**End flashback**_

The feel of someone shaking me wakes me from my nap. Opening my eyes I see Glen starring at me sadly. I sit up in my bed looking at the clock. I've been sleep for an hour.

"Mom and Kev are here." He says sadly. I nod my head.

"They heard about what happened in school." He says. I look away from him.

"Why'd you do it? I told you not to do anything to set him off." He spits at me accusingly. My head snaps up. I look at him angrily.

"Excuse me. You don't even know what happened!" I snap at him.

"Yes I do! It's all around school. I think when the school "freak" beats up the star basketball player just about everyone will know about it." He yells. I climb out of bed, getting in his face.

"Well, you know what Glen? I didn't start it! He came in and started with me. He said he could make me scream. He touched me! I wasn't just `gonna stand there." I yell at him. He bows his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't know. I didn't mean to accuse you or any-" He starts, still looking down. I cut him off before he finishes the sentence.

"Yeah I know." I storm out of my room, leaving a sad Glen behind.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was… intense? Anyway in the next chapter, if there is one, you'll meet Kev, Paula's husband, and Spencer and Glen's stepfather. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'm not too confident about this chapter. It kinda feels like a total let down. This also is a completely different direction than the one I was originally going in. It will still end at the same place just different road if you know what I mean. Anyway let me know if you like it. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere or any characters.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

"Can you hand me that clutch, there, Kev?" My mom asks him sweetly, while putting the back on an earring. He smiles and picks up the clutch purse. I huff as I plop down in a stool at the counter.

"Hello Mom." She looks over and smiles at me briefly before frowning.

"Spencer. Kev and I heard about what happened at school. Let me just say that I am very disappointed." She says shaking her head. Kev nods in agreement.

"I had to do it." I say with a shrug. Her face is emotionless. She sighs and gives Kev a kiss on the cheek and tells him to go ahead to the car. He nods and heads to the door, giving my shoulder a squeeze on the way. I jerk my shoulder away from him, sending him a glare. He continues on out the door.

Mom watches him leave, then turns back to face me, a cold expression on her face.

"Spencer I don't know what your problem is, but this game is getting real old real fast." She says, leaning against the fridge.

"What game mom?" I ask her honestly.

"This little acting out thing. Why are you testing my patience? I've been understanding and I let you grieve, but it's been two years." She says tiredly.

"When am I going to get _my _Spencer back?" She asks looking toward the door.

"When am I going to get _my _mom back?" I ask her incredulously. She pushes herself off of the fridge shaking her head.

"I'm done playing this game Spencer." She is already half way to the door as she says this.

"Good night Spencer." She says as she opens the door.

"`Night mom." I say coldly. She leaves the house, letting the door slam shut.

Walking up the stairs I pass by Glen on his way down. He pauses looking at me for a minute. He looks to be contemplating whether or not to say anything. I continue up the stairs, to my room, closing the door. Flopping down on my bed I bury my face in my pillows. _Today has just been an emotional roller coaster. _I think to myself. Hearing a soft knock on my door I lift my head as I hear Glen ask if he can come in.

"Whatever." I say, turning over to lie on my back. He comes in with a pillow tucked under his arm. He sits the pillow on the floor then lies down, resting his head on the pillow. He stares up at the ceiling. I do the same.

"Sorry Spence." He says sincerely.

"I know Glen." With that he smiles and reaches over to turn off the lamp. With the room now completely dark I begin to close my eyes when I hear Glen whisper.

"Night Spencey."

"Night Glenie." I breath out, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters.

**A/N: Okay, here it is. Hope you like it somewhat. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Scooping up the last few fruit loops in my bowl, I dump my bowl in the sink, skipping into the living room. Glen was gone when I woke up. Unfortunityly he left his pilow laying right in the middle of my floor, and me being clumsy I tripped right over it. That fight with Aiden got me suspended. Just for one day since it's Friday anyway though. so I'm stuck at the house all by myself with nothing to do. Sitting on the couch starring at the blank screen I sigh heavily.

"Boring." I breathe out, turning on the TV. Four hours of lame cartoons and pure boredom for the most part. I couldn't believe I had lasted as long as I did to begin with. I turn off the TV and head to the kitchen. I hate that this house is so quiet. Not just now. It's quiet all the time. Minus the sound of Glen watching TV or playing Halo in the living room this house is void of fun. _This has got to be the most boring day of my life. _

I shake my head, opening random cabinets. Pulling out marshmallows and chocolate syrup I smile to myself. Letting out an exaggerated evil laugh, I take out a pan and set it on the stove. _This should be good. _

From my comfy spot slouched against the counter I look around the kitchen and grin. The counters are covered in cheerios, sugar, marshmallows, and chocolate syrup. Pans piled up in the sink and the refrigerator door wide open. Revealing its now almost empty shelves. The floor is in no better state. Chocolate syrup and cheerios cover the floors as well. I hadn't had that much fun since- my thought are cut short as I hear the door open and slam shut.

"Yeah… It's when? Best believe it… yeah okay… so what-" Glen stops his sentence short as he steps into the kitchen looking around confused. He blinks a few times. I hear the voice on the other line continue to talk. He mutters a quiet 'I'll call you back' and closes his cell phone, sitting it on the counter.

"Spencer what the hell?" He asks, accidentally squishing a marshmallow. He isn't mad, more curious than anything. I stare at him blankly. He gives me an amused smile. I stand up picking up a chocolate marshmallow mess in my hand, holding it up to Glen's mouth.

He stares at me quizzically, with a raised brow. I nod my head. He hesitantly takes a bite. Slowly chewing. Swallowing, he looks at me excitedly, shaking his head.

"Dang Spence that was bomb! Give me some more." He cheers, moving around me, searching the kitchen.

"No more." I say simply. He looks disappointed for a minute, and then leans against the counter sadly.

"Okay. Well, Spence I have some good news." He squeals biting his lower lip. _He sure doesn't stay down long. _I nod for him to continue.

"There's a party tonight!" He yells eagerly.

"Well, go on get changed. You got to look good if you plan to get any action tonight." I say in my best guy voice. He punches me in the arm playfully, running up the stairs happily. _I guess it'll just be me again. _

"Spencer you can come too you know!" I hear him yell, before closing his door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know the first part of this chapter was kind of lame, but it was necessary. Not that I meant to make it lame, but Spence was suspended and all so yeah. you know what I mean? Anyway yeah the next will better hopefully. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters.

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter five. **

* * *

CHAPTER 5 

After the extremely boring day I had at the house I was almost tempted to go, but in the end I didn't go to the party. What am I really going to do at a party anyway? With no friends, and I'm sure Aiden and his basketball buddies will be there. Going to that party would most likely end in a repeat of yesterday if Aiden or one of his buddies and I run into each other. I told Glen I'd stop by later though. The poor boy will probably be too drunk to get back. I had the kitchen clean about an hour after Glen left. So, I was free to just relax for a while.

"Spencer." A voice calls from the kitchen.

"Yes Kev?" I asked impatiently. Walking into the kitchen I hop up on the counter, sighing.

"You're mom and I are going out for the weekend. So, let's not cause any trouble while we're away. Okay?" He says slowly in a low voice. I give him no reply. He nods his head lightly, taking a few steps toward me. As he puts a hand on my shoulder, he opens his mouth to say something.

"Kev." My mother sing-songs, walking down the stairs. Kev backs away from me a bit. Mom comes in, a suitcase in each hand.

"Spence, Kev and I are-"

"It's okay I already know." I interrupt. She looks happy to not have to explain it. I guess less time she spends talking to me, more time she'll have to get out of here and have fun.

"Oh good. Don't let this ruin your weekend though. Go do something." _Oh trust me mom it hasn't. _Tilting her head to the side slightly, she smiles widely.

She kisses Kev on the cheek and hands the suitcases to him, who takes them immediately and heads out the door, leaving it open.

"As a matter of fact Spencer you should- no it's time you go do stuff other teens do. Minus the sex and the drugs." She says, walking to the door, grabbing her purse off the couch. I follow her to the door.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Glen told me there was a party tonight, Spencer. I want you to go to the party." She says, grabbing my hand in hers and pulling me out of the house. _She's got to be kidding._ I open my mouth to refuse, but she just shakes her head.

"Spencer this is not up for discussion. Now go." She says, as she hands me the keys to my car. _Since when does she care what I do anyway? _I head to the garage to get my car.

As I'm pulling out of the garage I see Kev's new 2009 red trailblazer pull out of the driveway. It speeds down the street and is soon out of sight. I put my car in park and sit for a minute. _Am I seriously going to this party? There isn't even enough- _As I look at the gas meter I see the tank is full. Groaning, I put the car in drive and pull out of the driveway.

The drive from home to this party wasn't a long one. Fifteen minutes at least. Stopping the car, I look around at the large house. The grass is neatly trimmed and there aren't any people cluttering the porch, as there are at most parties. The music is blaring. I can hear it just fine from my car. Stepping out of the car, I walk up the sidewalk to the porch. _Do you knock or do you just walk in? Well, gee Spencer you don't just walk into people's homes. Though this is a party. _I back away from the door, sitting on the porch steps.

**Ashley's POV (A/N: ;])**

_Freaking crap man this place is cramped! Hey! Gosh what a jerk. He just almost made me spill this stupid drink all over myself. _Okay this is just ridiculous. _How could a house this big get so packed?!_ I grin as I reach the front hall leading to the door.

As I walk out of the door I see a blonde sitting on the steps. Raising a brow, I shake my head. _Guess I'm not the only one who thinks it got a bit overbearing in there. _I smirk and take a few quiet steps toward the blonde until I stop in my tracks. _I know that blonde, but it couldn't be. _

"Spencer?" I say softly. The blonde's head snaps up and she looks to both sides, before slowly turning around. Her face goes blank as she stares at me.

"You? At a party?" I ask unbelievably. She rolls her eyes and turns back around. _Shit. Smooth Davies. _I sit down on the steps beside her, leaving some space between us. She breathes out lightly, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah I `kinda have to agree." She says after a moment. I stare at her confused. _Did she seriously just talk to me? _I'm sure she picked up on my confusion, because she clears her throat and speaks again.

"I mean me being at a party. Honestly this wasn't even my idea. My mom didn't really leave a lot of room for discussion" I continue to just stare at her. Not being able to hold back anymore, I burst out laughing. Now she's the one looking at me confused.

"I'm sorry it's just that most the time teenagers beg their mom and dads to go out to a party, or their parents are trying to get them to _stop_ partying so much. No, yours forced you to come!" I explain. She looks at me like I'm crazy, then burst out laughing too. I would be laughing too if I wasn't so… what's the word? Mesmerized? Captivated? Fascinated? Amazed? Either one you use, I was in a daze. A daze I didn't come out of `till I saw a hand in my face.

"Huh? What?" I ask looking around.

"I lost you there for a moment." She says plainly. I nod. _This may be a step too far. I could totally blow everything right here. I mean she just started talking to me, but I have to take the chance. _

"Hey you want to come somewhere with me..?" I ask her hesitantly. I'm sure by the way my voice cracked a bit she could see that I was nervous. She looks away from me, starring up at the sky again. She sits for a while. Seconds pass by, then a minute. _Darn I knew it was too soon. Ugh way to go Davies. Now you've gone and messed every- _

"Sure." She says with a shrug, turning back to face me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, here it is. Chapter five. That may have been a bit too much huh? Well, I thought it could you it. Also with the last two chapters being so… idk… slow? Though if you think it's moving to fast let me know.**


	6. Author's note

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's been a while, and I was just going through trying to edit the chapters I'd already written, but as I was reading through them I realized something. The inspiration I had when I originally started the story just isn't there. Also, My writing has changed some since then. Not much, but enough so that I can't really go back and edit a few things… without having to just delete the whole thing and completely start over. So, on that note I think I'm going to have to abandon this story. Thanks to those of you who've read this story, and I'm sorry to leave you hanging. I hope to maybe write another story, and finish it.


End file.
